A CaçaVampiros
by Algum ser
Summary: Kagome descobre que todos os contos mal assombrados sobre vampiros, lobisomens, bruxas e demônios são verdade.Fic da Sra. Kouga to continuando!
1. Chapter 1

_Notinha rápida:_ Muito obrigado a RiNzInHa HiMe, que revisou pra mim, valeu mesmo.

Capitulo 1 - A escolhida

Uma noite normal nas ruas de Tókio, pouco movimento em um bairro distante, para falar a verdade sem movimento nem um.

Uma bela jovem caminha apressadamente para casa, uma moça normal, loira de cabelos lisos, estava com um casaco muito grosso, pois a noite estava realmente fria.

Atravessa um cruzamento, e quando já esta de volta na calçada é surpreendida por um grotesco homem com dentes afiados e a cara repuxada, formando assim, dobras na testa e toda a região próxima ao nariz.

A jovem exala um terrível grito de terror e faz menção de sair correndo, mas é segurada no braço pelo homem que tinha saído de traz dos arbustos.

Onde pensa que vai? – Disse ele com uma voz amedrontadora.

Mas antes que ela pudesse reagir ele a puxara para perto dele e quase mordera o seu pescoço quando, do outro lado da rua surge de trás de uma árvore uma moça de cabelos negros ondulados que vinham até a cintura, vestida de preto e com um sobretudo marrom.

Se eu fosse você eu não faria isso amigo. – Falou calmamente a mulher cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Ele imediatamente soltou a mulher loira que segurava fazendo assim com que ela caísse no chão.

Você por aqui? – Sibilou ele – De novo estragando meus planos.

O que posso fazer? Minha vida se resume a isso.

Nesse mesmo momento o homem saiu em disparada para o lado direito, a mulher morena no outro lado da rua apenas revirou os olhos e partiu atrás dele.

Depois de um tempo perseguindo ele conseguiu alcança-lo. Ela deu um soco na cara dele fazendo o mesmo cair no chão, mas logo se levantou. Ele por sua vez deu um chute no abdômen dela fazendo-a recuar dois passos. Ela tomando fôlego deu um chute na cabeça dele, fazendo-o cair novamente, assim pulou em cima do homem e tirou uma estaca de madeira de seu sobretudo e fincou no coração do homem, fazendo esse virar pó.

Ela levantou, bateu em seu casaco para retirar algum vestígio de poeira e partiu para o outro lado.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Três meses depois ...

Um carro parou em frente à escola Shikon No Tama. Contendo duas mulheres dentro.

Tenho que ir mesmo, mamãe?

Vai seu bom para você Kagome querida.

Essas pessoas parecem ser tão estranhas – Disse a meninas de cabelos negros ondulados que vinham até a cintura, que atendia pelo nome de Kagome.

Vamos pare de manha, vai ser bom para você mudar de colégio e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu com você no passado.

Mamãe...– Disse a moça com uma voz de censura.

E ao mesmo tempo foi saindo do carro com uma saia de pregas xadrez e uma camisete branca, carregava seus livros na frente do corpo, e sua mochila pendia de suas costas.

Terminado se subir às escadas, um rapaz que passava de skate trombou com um pilar, mas logo uma amiga o veio ajudar.

Esta bem Miroku? – Perguntou a amiga de cabelos castanhos soltos.

Estou sim Sango – Disse um belo homem de cabelos negros preso num pequenino rabo de cavalo – Quem é aquela?

A amiga apenas olhou para Kagome e não disse nada.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na sala do diretor...

Seja bem vinda senhorita Higurashi – Falou o diretor à aluna nova.

Obrigada – Disse ela sincera ao diretor.

Saiba que a partir de hoje o que aconteceu com você na antiga escola não nos importa mais – Disse o diretor rasgando o histórico escolar da garota, ela alargou o seu sorriso ainda mais – Mesmo que... – Ele olhou para o papel rasgado em cima da mesa – Você tenha tirado 4,0 na média de historia, e mesmo que... – Ele pegou um pedaço do papel – Você botou fogo no antigo colégio? – Perguntou o diretor pegando uma fita adesiva na gaveta de sua mesa e remendando os pedaços, o sorrido da moça desapareceu e se tornou um projeto de sorriso inacabado – como eu ia dizendo... Seja bem vinda.

Kagome saiu da sala do diretor sussurrando para si mesma _"Será bom para você, querida"_ mas estava tão distraída que nem percebera que trombara com um rapaz e deixara cair todo o conteúdo de sua mochila, que agora estava em sua mão, pois havia sentado numa cadeira e tivera que retirar a mochila.

Me desculpe – Falou o rapaz tentando ajudá-la.

Não foi nada – Disse Kagome puxando tudo rapidamente para a sua bolsa.

Miroku – Disse o rapaz.

A jovem olhou para ele, curiosa, tentou dar um sorriso, mas não teve sucesso.

Kagome – E partiu para a sua sala de aula.

Espere você esqueceu a sua... – Miroku olhou para a sua mão – Estaca – Completou ele olhando curioso para a mão.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Depois de aulas exaustivas Kagome teve uma aula vaga e assim foi até a biblioteca do novo colégio para apanhar alguns livros.

Ah... Com licença? Tem alguém aqui? – Disse ela adentrando na biblioteca.

Ninguém respondeu, assim ela mesma foi em busca do que desejava, entre as estantes havia mesas para a leitura.

Andando distraidamente entre as prateleiras carregadas de livros, tropeçou em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém.

Ai, me desculpe – Falou a moça estendendo os braço.

Não foi nada – Disse um homem velho, por volta de seus 56 anos. Agora olhando para cima para ver o que lhe atingiu viu a moça – Kagome Higurashi, se não estou enganado?

Sim sou eu mesma.

Venha – Disse o homem se levantando – Tenho o livro certo para você.

Bem é isso que eu vim buscar, não sei direito o que eu quero, estava pensando em uma coisa mais antiga, mas não tenho certeza... – Dizia Kagome seguindo o homem, que por sua vez abaixou a trás do balcão.

Ele retirou um grande livro de encadernação rudimentar, com grandes letras sobre saltadas em vermelho, escrito "Vampiros".

Não é isso que a senhorita está procurando? – Perguntou o homem com um olhar de curiosidade.

Kagome apenas olhou do livro ao homem e saiu correndo.

"_Porque eles me perseguem?"_ pensou ela.

Ei você, garota – Gritava um rapaz, que atendia pelo nome de Miroku – Espere.

Kagome olhou para trás e vê o rapaz vindo em sua direção _"Eu mereço"_ pensa ela, esforçando-se para sorrir.

Oi tudo bem, se lembras de mim? – Pergunta ele, Kagome faz que sim com a cabeça – Então quando você deixou suas coisas caírem isso aqui ficou para trás – Ele mostrou a estaca para ela.

Kagome sorriu e disse um singelo obrigada e saiu caminhando.

Eu posso estar enganado, mas uma estaca não é umas armas de defesa mais apropriadas.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, mas Miroku não viu, pois ela estava de costas.

É... Um... Jeito novo de se defender – Fala ela cautelosamente.

Oi – Chega uma moça de cabelos castanhos e lisos, que escorriam pelos seus ombros, vestia um macacão "cafona".

Oi – Disse Kagome.

Então é nova aqui? – Perguntou a jovem.

Sou sim, me mudei faz pouco tempo.

Eu sou Sango – Disse a menina com um sorriso encantador nos lábios – E esse é o Miroku.

Já nos conhecemos – Falou Miroku, fazendo a amiga olhar curiosa para ele.

Não vai querer ficar com essa gentinha – Disse uma mulher de cabelos pretos, vestia uma das roupas mais lindas do colégio, uma calça jeans toda bordada com miçangas verdes, e uma blusa branca com detalhes em verde que combinava com a calça.

Kagura, prazer – disse mulher estendendo a mão para Kagome, que estendeu a sua também e a apertou – Você vai no Hokora hoje?

No Hokora? O que é isso? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

É o único lugar onde podemos nos divertir nesse fim de mundo. Alguns chamam aquilo de boate. Espero você lá – E saiu andando, em direção a outro grupinho de meninas, que se vestiam do mesmo jeito que ela.

Kagura, muito bonita, mas sem nada na cabeça – Disse Miroku olhando para  
as "partes baixas" da garota, fazendo Sango soltar risinhos – Mas e ai, Kagome, o que me diz, topa ir no Hokora com a gente? – Disse Miroku virando-se para Kagome e esfregados as mãos.

É pode ser... – Disse ela meio receosa.

E nesse momento o sinal toca avisando a todos que o intervalo havia acaba. Sango puxou Miroku pela gola e esse teve tempo apenas de abanar a mão. Kagome foi para o outro lado.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Já em casa...

Kagome arruma suas coisas nos devidos lugares, carinhosamente coloca seu despertador cor-de-rosa no criado-mudo. Vai então até o seu baú o abre deixando mostrar assim as suas coisas. Vários papeis de carta, cartões, caixas e alguns brinquedos de sua infância.

Ela olha em volta, apenas para confirmar que está sozinha.Retira a parte de cima do baú, mostrando assim que ele possuía um fundo falso, e neste continha coisas muito diferentes.

Crucifixos, vários vidros de água benta e estacas de madeira. Ela pega algumas estacas e coloca na sua bolsa. Fecha o baú e fecha a bolsa.

Depois de ter tomado banho, sai enrola na toalha e vai até o guarda-roupas em busca de um vertido.

Vai sair? – Surpreende sua mãe.

Posso? – Pergunta Kagome insegura.

Claro, vai se divertir com seus novos amigos.

Kagome veste um vestido lilás, pega a sua bolsa e sai de casa.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Caminhando tranqüilamente pela rua, em busca do lugar combinado, pensado no que iria fazer no meio de tanta gente que não conhecia.

Depois de um tempo percebeu que esta sendo seguida, não percebendo muito bem quem era aperta o passo, a pessoa continuava a segui-la. Então Kagome decide entra numa rua sem saída, olha para trás e não vê ninguém... Mas quando o homem faz a mesma curva que ela havia feito.

"_Onde ela foi?"_ – Pensa ele.

E algo o atinge na cabeça, fazendo-o cair no chão, mas logo levanta.

Tudo bem – Diz ele passando a mão na nuca e olhando para baixo – Se é briga que você quer... – Ele para subitamente ao ver a beleza da moça – É briga que você terá.

Então venha – Ameaçou ela em pose de luta.

Senhorita Kagome Higurashi – Disse ele limpando poeira imaginaria de seu terno negro que contrastava com sua camisa branca. Era um homem muito bonito, com seu cabelo castanho, preso num rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis cor do céu.

Que bom todo mundo já sabe meu nome – Desse a moça virando de lado.

Trouxe um presente para você – Disse ele entregando uma caixinha negra.

Kagome olhou curiosa para ele.

Quem é você?

Pode me chamar de Amigo.

Ela pegou a caixinha e abriu-a. Estava revestida com uma seda da cor branca e guardava um crucifixo prata.

Muito obrigado, mas... – Kagome parou de fala ao ver que o homem sumira – Era só o que me faltava...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

Depois do ocorrido Kagome seguiu o seu curso até o Hokora. Caminhava calmamente pensado no que havia acabado de acontecer.

_----------Fash Back----------_

_#-Senhorita Kagome Higurashi – Disse ele limpando poeira imaginaria de seu terno negro que contrastava com sua camisa branca. Era um homem muito bonito, com seu cabelo castanho, preso num rabo de cavalo._

#_-Que bom todo mundo já sabe meu nome – Desse a moça virando de lado._

#_-Trouxe um presente para você – Disse ele entregando uma caixinha negra._

_Kagome olhou curiosa para ele._

#_-Quem é você?_

#_-Pode me chamar de Amigo._

_Ela pegou a caixinha e abriu-a. Estava revestida com uma seda da cor branca e guardava um crucifixo prata._

#_-Muito obrigado, mas... – Kagome parou de fala ao ver que o homem sumira – Era só o que me faltava..._

_----------Fim do Fash Back----------_

Quem será que era aquele homem que tinha lhe abordado?

Sem perceber já tinha chegado no tal local quando seus novos amigos tinha falada.

#-Amigos? – Perguntou Kagome para si mesma será que já podia chamá-los de amigos? Os acabara de conhecer.

#-Kagome, que bom que veio – Disse Miroku se aproximando de moça, Sango vinha traz com um grande sorriso.

#-Oi – Disse Kagome com um meio sorriso.

#-Vamos entrar? – Pergunta Sango.

#-Claro – Responde Kagome.

Então final, entram no Hokora. Era um lugar agradável, com um pequenino palco à frente, onde as bandas tocavam, um bar razoavelmente grande, que ficava no meio da boate, algumas mesinhas altas e banquinhos ficavam em volta deste bar. E num canto havia confortáveis sofás e pufs.

#-Gostou? – Perguntou uma mulher se aproximando.

#-Oi Kagura! Quer dançar? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Com quem? – Respondeu em outra pergunta Kagura olhando em volta.

#-Eh... Comigo! – Miroku apontou para si mesmo.

Kagura apenas balançou a cabeça com o pensamento _"Eu mereço"_, fazendo Sango soltar um risinho baixo.

#-Gostei sim – Responde Kagome tentando desviar o assunto.

#-Então venha quero lhe apresentar um amigos.

Kagome olhou para Miroku e Sango com uma cara de interrogação, Sango deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo. Assim Kagome saiu com Kagura, para conhecer esses tais amigos.

#-Será que ela gostou de mim? – Perguntou Miroku para Sango.

#-Quem sabe Romeu? – Disse Sango indo em direção a uma mesa – Agora vamos beber algo.

Depois de um tempo de conversar com os amigos de Kagura, Kagome foi para a parte de cima da boate, que era bem pequena em relação ao nível de baixo, tinha alguns sofás colorido, e um tipo de sacada, que as pessoas podiam ver quem estava em baixo.

Kagome apoiou-se nessa grade ao lado de um homem já conhecido.

#-Oi – Disse Kagome, assutando o homem distraído.

#-Senhorita Higurashi – Disse o homem que cuidava da biblioteca.

#-Me desculpe ter saído daquele jeito da biblioteca hoje – Falou ela tomando um gole de sua bebida.

#-Não foi nada – Respondeu o homem novamente apoiando o braço na grade e abaixando-se para ver as pessoas que dançavam na parte de baixo – Eu apenas confundi você.

Kagome olhou para ele.

#-Qual o seu nome?

#-Myuga.

#-Com quem você havia me confundido?

#-Com uma... – Ele pensou melhor – Uma amiga.

Kagome olhou para baixo e acompanhava Miroku dançando, e Sango senta em uma das mesinhas apenas olhando para o rapaz e rindo com os seus foras. Deu um sorriso, tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, e respondeu marotamente.

#-Uma amiga? Tem certeza.

Myouga olhou para Kagome, sem levantar o tronco.

#-Sim, uma amiga. Eu havia lhe confundido com uma...

Kagome não deixou ele termina a frase e já iniciou a sua.

#-Uma caça-vampiros – Disse ainda olhando para baixo.

Myuga, a primeiro momento ficou espantado, mas logo abaixou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, com um sorriso meio vitoriosos.

#-Sabia que era você – Disse Myouga, Kagome sorriu – Mas não me deram muito pontos positivos de você. Seu antigo vigilante, disse que você é um pouco... Digamos... Desobediente.

#-O que ele sabe? – Falou Kagome num tom de voz grosso.

#-Então me diga o que você sabe.

#-Como assim? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para ele.

#-Me diga se tem um vampiro aqui – Disse Miyuga apontando para baixo.

#-Aquele ali – Kagome apontou um homem moreno.

#-Eu acho que não, aposto naquele ali – Myuga apontou um rapaz loiro dançando igual um doido.

#-Não. Esse é normal, mas aquele sim é um vampiro – Disse Kagome convencida, tomando o ultimo gole de sua bebida.

#-E como você sabe – Perguntou Myuga curioso.

#-Olha a roupa que ele esta vestindo. Aquela blusa azul, com o casaco preto por cima com aquela gola cafona. Sem contar como esta dançando, todo duro. Sem duvida é um vampiro – E tomou outro gole de sua bebida.

Myuga olhou curioso, realmente o rapaz era muito diferente das outras pessoas.

#-E você não o mata por que?

#-Estou esperando o melhor momento, não posso apenas aparecer ali e encravar uma estaca no peito dele.

Myuga concordou com a cabeça. A moça poderia ser indisciplinada, mas era muito inteligente.

#-E a moça que esta dançando com ele – Falou Myuga percebendo somente agora que o rapaz estava acompanhado.

Kagome olhou novamente para ele, e também, só agora percebera que estava acompanhado. Como estava muito alto, e o homem, ou melhor, vampiro, estava na frente não a reconheceu.

#-O que tem ela? – Perguntou a caça-vampiros.

#-Como assim o que tem ela? Ela pode estar correndo perigo.

#-É, mas é a vida o que eu posso fazer – Disse Kagome.

Myouga a olhou surpreso, como ela podia ser tão fria assim?

#-Calma – Sorriu Kagome – Estou brincando – Myouga respirou um pouco aliviado, mas ainda estava preocupado, pois Kagome não se mechará para salva-la.

#-Então por que não vai até lá e tira ele de perto dela.

#-Você não comece os vampiros? – Kagome suspirou – Eles atacam em lugares privados, e ele esta no meio da multidão.

#-Então acho melhor você se preocupar agora – Disse Myouga olhando para baixo.

Kagome olhou na mesma direção que Myouga, e pela primeira vez via o rosto da menina, mas essa estava se distanciando, pois o rapaz a puxava para fora da pista de dança.

#-Sango! – Surpreendeu-se, deu seu copo para Myuga.

Kagome desceu as escadas correndo atropelando todos a sua frente. Quando chegou ao tal lugar onde estava Sango e o homem dançando não os encontrou, olhou para cima e viu Myuga apontando para um lado. Kagome olhou e viu que ele apontava a saída.

Novamente saiu correndo, ao chegar do lado de fora, havia muita gente. Olhava para todos os lado, até que alguém a assustou.

#-Kagome!

Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu Miroku vindo em sua direção.

#-E ai o que esta fazendo aqui fora.

#-Sango! Onde esta ela? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para Miroku.

#-Não sei. Talvez lá dentro sentada.

#-Não! Ela estava dançando e veio aqui fora – Disse virando a cara, dando alguns passo para frente e olhando para todos os lados, tentando ver através das pessoas.

#-Sango? Dançando? – Surpreendeu-se Miroku.

#-É – Kagome, começava a se irritar, parecia que Miroku não estava escutando – Estava com um homem e eles saíram aqui fora.

#-Sango? Dançando com um homem? Depois saíram aqui fora? – Perguntava Miroku com um sorriso malicioso – Hum... Da-lhe Sango.

#-Miroku – Kagome olhou para Miroku e o puxou pela gola – Sango saiu aqui fora com um vam... – Pensou melhor – Um homem muito mal, que ira machuca-la então me ajude a procura-la.

Miroku ajeitou a camisa e foi atrás de Kagome.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

#-Tem certeza que isso é um atalho? – Perguntou Sango a um homem, moreno ao seu lado.

#-Tenho sim... – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

#-Acho melhor voltarmos – Disse Sango virando-se.

#-Não, não, não gatinha – Disse o homem segurando o braço dela.

#-Pare com isso esta me machucando.

Isso sim vai te machucar – O rosto do homem, ficou repuxado, deste modo, fazendo a testa e o nariz ficarem enrugados, a pele em cima dos lábios levantou um pouco deixando a mostra grandes caninos afiados. Sango gritou com toda sua força, mas um homem de cabelos castanhos e rabo de cavalo apareceu.

#-Larga a moça – Disse ele.

#-Como? – A voz do homem moreno havia mudado.

#-Larga a moça – Repetiu.

#-Quem você pensa que é?

O homem, do mesmo jeito que o anterior, transformou sua cara de pele lisa, em uma toda enrugada, mostrando seus caninos afiados.

O homem moreno largou a moça e saiu correndo, mas não deu tempo de ele dar muitos passos e já tinha virado pó, e entre este pó surge uma moça de cabelos morenos com uma estaca de madeira na mão direita.

#-Sango você esta bem? – Disse Miroku indo até a amiga.

Sango apenas afirmou com a cabeça, mas sua atenção estava voltada para a jovem que matara o vampiro e o homem que a salvara.

Então meus instintos estavam certos? – perguntou a moça de cabelos negros, esta atendia pelo nome de Kagome.

O homem de cabelos castanhos voltou a sua aparência normal, quase tão rápido quanto da hora que se transformara em um monstro.

#-E os meus também estavam certos caçadora – Disse ele sorrindo.

Kagome e o homem nem perceberam que estavam sendo observados por dois pares de olhos amedrontados, de Sango e Miroku.

#-Por que não me matou lá no beco? – Perguntou o homem.

#-Você sumiu muito rápido – Disse ela cruzando os braços.

#-Kouga – Disse o rapaz.

#-Não perguntei o seu nome! – Ela sorriu marotamente – Bem acho que nem preciso me apresentar. Então? Quando vai começar a me atacar?

#-Não vim aqui para brigar – Disse Kouga levantando os braços.

Kagome pela primeira vez olhava para Sango e Miroku, parado ao seu lado olhando curiosos para os dois.

#-Por que ajudou Sango?

#-Sango? Belo nome – Disse Kouga olhando para a dona do nome que não fez movimento nem um – Eu lhe disse que era um amigo.

#-Amigo sim?

#-É... Amigo... – Diz o homem dando passos para traz – Tchau... Nós encontraremos de novo... – E sumiu entre as sombras das arvores.

Kagome ficou olhando por alguns segundos o local que ele estava, e depois, como se tivesse acordado de um transe virou-se para Miroku e Sango.

#-Você esta bem? – Perguntou para Sango, olhando o seu braço vermelho.

#-Estou sim... Mas...

#-O que era aquilo? – Completou Miroku apontando para o lugar onde estava Kouga.

Kagome olhou para o lugar onde Miroku apontava. Olhou para Sango e saiu caminhando.

#-Vamos, amanha eu explico tudo para vocês...

Sem perceber que ainda estavam sendo observados por dois pares de olhos azuis que os seguiram pela rua...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

Logo pela manha Kagome, caminhava calmamente pelo colégio. Como havia chegado uma hora antes, pois sua mãe tivera que trabalhar mais cedo decidiu ir para a biblioteca.

Chegando lá viu-a deserta, como no dia anterior, passeou pelas estantes, olhando e passando os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros...

#-Você acha mesmo que era um... – Entro na biblioteca uma mulher de voz conhecida.

#-Vampiros, isso mesmo Sango – Disse um rapaz revelando a identidade da moça, e a sua já não era tão desconhecida. Kagome escondia-se entre as prateleiras.

#-Mas não pode ser!

#-Porque não? Você tem uma outra idéia?

#-Acho melhor esperarmos a Kagome... Ela ira explicar melhor isso tudo – Disse Sango.

#-Não sei... – Miroku sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

#-Ola – Disse um homem de aparência velha.

#-Myouga, tudo bem? – Cumprimentou uma Sango muito alegre.

#-Sango, Miroku... O que fazem aqui tão cedo? – Myouga estava distraído com um livro.

#-Esperando a...

#-Eu – Disse Kagome saindo de traz de uma estante.

Myouga a olhou surpreso, como não havia notado que a moça entrara na sua biblioteca?

Miroku levantou-se num pulo e fixou seus olhos na moça, que por sinal estava mais bonita do que no dia anterior. Com uma calça jeans tradicional e uma blusinha branca com detalhes rosas no centro, e seus cabelos negros presos num coque, deixando vários fios soltos.

Sango, por sua vez, apenas sorriu ao ver a moça.

#-Fiquei de explicar, sobre os vampiros – Disse descendo alguns degraus que levavam para a parte de baixo, onde seus amigos se encontravam.

Myouga retirou os óculos de leitura, e olhava curioso e preocupado, de Kagome a Miroku e Sango.

#-Ah... Bem... – Tentou começar Myouga.

#-Não pode deixar... Eu que meti eles nessa roubada eu que tiro, se eu tivesse mato aquele vampiro antes isso não teria acontecido.

Myouga fechou seu livro e o colocou em cima do balcão e observou a cena.

#-Aquilo era um... – Falou Sango receosa.

#-Vampiro. Sim. Vampiros, bruxas, lobisomem, demônios, tudo isso existe e esta aqui em Tókio. Não sei pelo qual motivo, mas estão se concentrando aqui.

#-Bem... – Myouga se intromete novamente – Eles ultimamente tem vindo muito para cá, pois aqui é... Bem... Ah... Boca do inferno.

Kagome olha para ele.

#-Boca do inferno? – Pergunta Miroku.

#-É, por isso que os vampiro vem aqui, é tipo um lugar para reabastecerem, de energia maligna.

#-Que bom – Disse Kagome irônica, sentando em uma cadeira.

#-E como um vampiro se torna vampiro? – Pergunta Sango também sentado-se um pouco assustada com as coisas que estava ouvindo.

#-Bem... – Myouga começou, e olhou para Kagome, essa consentiu com a cabeça – Um vampiro quando quer 'gerar' outro vampiro, morde um humano e da seu sangue para ele beber.

#-É uma verdadeira festa de chupação – Disse Kagome encarando o canto da mesa de cerejeira. Vendo que ninguém respondeu a seu comentário levantou a cabeça, viu todos a encarando e falou meio envergonhada com a sua piada sem graça.

#-Desculpem, pode continuar.

#-Bem... Depois disto o humano, que agora não é bem um humano, morre e depois de um tempo "renasce" em forma de vampiro, com o dobro da força, e sem sua alma, assim se tornando uma pessoa extremamente má, sem piedade, que mata por diversão ou fome.

Por alguns instantes todos ficaram em silencio. Kagome já estava incomodada com isso, ajeitava-se na cadeira. Mas ninguém parecia repara nela. Quando finalmente decidira fala, foi interrompida por Sango.

#-Mas... Aquele... Vampiro? – Olhou para os amigos, era estranho falar 'vampiro' no meio de uma conversa seria – De ontem, não parecia ser mal, e sem piedade, ele até me protegeu.

Myouga olhou curioso para Sango. Miroku parou para pensar e era verdade, e Kagome pela primeira vez, reparara nisso.

#-Como assim? – Myouga perguntou curioso.

#-Bem... – Começou Sango, estava com um pouco de receio, parecia que a conversa que estava tendo era mentira, não parecia que tudo aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, parecia mais um filme de terror do que realidade – Ele não deixou o outro vampiro me atacar. E quando Kagome chegou ele sorriu, e parecia um sorriso doce, e sua voz era calma.

Myouga, então desviou o olhar para Kagome, essa permanecia com seus olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer do chão a pensar em algo, mas foi acordada de seus pensamentos por Myuoga.

#-Kagome. Ele era um vampiro? Com...

#-Acho que sim – A caça-vampiros cortou a fala de seu novo vigilante na metade.

Miroku e Sango olhavam de Kagome para Myouga curiosos.

A moça olhou para seu vigilante indicando, apenas com os olhos, para Sango e Miroku. Este entendeu o recado.

#-Bem crianças, acho melhor você irem para a aula. O sinal já vai bater – E quase instantaneamente o sinal tocou.

Kagome foi a primeira a levantar, pegou sua mochila, que havia tirado antes de sentar na cadeira, e partiu para sua primeira aula, que era historia do Japão.

Sango e Miroku tentarão alcança-la, mas foram interceptados por vários alunos apresados que iam de seus armários para as suas salas.

O dia decorreu normalmente, se é que pode ser considerado normal descobrir que todos os contos infantis sobre monstros eram verdade.

Kagome conseguira fugir de seus amigos. Amigos novamente pensava naquela palavra, será que podia confiar neles? Contar tudo o que estava acontecendo? A separação de seus pais? Sua antiga vida? Seus medos? Ainda não podia considera-los como amigos... Colegas talvez mais amigos ainda não...

Passou uma grande parte de sua vida como a mais popular da escola, todos a amavam e literalmente "puxavam seu saco", seus pais brigavam, mais isso é normal em qualquer família não? Tinha namorados lindos, sua vida era perfeita, até que... Parecia que tinha sido na semana passada...

_----------Fash Back----------_

_#-Senhorita Kagome – Perguntou um homem de terno preto, e cabelos da mesma cor._

_#-Sim – Virou para ver que a chamava uma menina de lindos cabelos negros que iam até a sua cintura, de corpo escultural._

_#-Por favor, queira me acompanha!_

_Ela ficou um pouco receosa, retirou o pirulito de sua boca e seguiu o homem._

_#-Senhorita – Começou ele – A senhorita agora é uma caça-vampiros._

_Kagome riu gostosamente e respondeu._

_#-O Senhor é um comediante, muito abrigada por me fazer rir agora se não se importa gostaria de voltar para junto de meus amigos._

_----------Fim do Fash Back----------_

Kagome continuava a andar pelos corredores da nova escola, era difícil acreditar que sua vida mudou tanto no decorrer de um ano.

Depois deste dia, foi se distanciando dos amigos, pois vira que era verdade, que vampiros existiam e estavam a toda aparte. Teve que parar de freqüentar as boates e os cinema, pois a noite era reservada para a caça.

Seus pais agora brigavam com mais freqüência, ela não sabia se o motivo era ela ou não, mas que muitas vezes escutava o seu nome no meio da gritaria, ela escutava.

Com a desculpa de que iria estudar se trancava no quarto, e escondida saia pela janela, nuca foi pega. Quando voltava para casa, tudo já estava apagado, ela ia para a janela de seu quarto, que era no andar superior, com a ajuda de uma arvore. Uma arvore antiga que ela nunca tinha conseguido escalar, até se tornar uma caça-vampiros, seu corpo havia se tornado mais resistente e ágil, como os de um felino. Seu vigilante a treinava todas as tarde, deste modo ela perdia as tardes também.

Kagome amadureceu rápido, tinha suas responsabilidades com o mundo. Mundo! Ela não conseguia acreditar que em todo o mundo só havia ela de caçadora, e que ela ficava em um pais, e que só matava os vampiros de sua cidade. E os outros lugares? Como ficava? Tentava não pensar muito nisso.

O que mais a preocupava era quando seus amigos, se distanciavam cada vez mais dela, mal falavam oi quando a encontrava nos corredores, não era mais feliz.

Mas agora, havia mudado de cidade, para recomeçar tudo, recomeçar sua vida. Conhecer pessoas novas, quem sabe até namorar, e novos amigos. Novamente caira naquela palavra. Amigos.

Distraídas com seus pensamentos Kagome chegou à biblioteca, que como de costume estava deserta.

#-As pessoas não costumam vir muito aqui – Disse Myouga saindo da salinha, e falando como se lesse o pensamento de Kagome.

#-Se você mostrou aquele livros para todos que entraram aqui, antes de mim, não duvido dela estar deserta.

Myouga olhou para a garota e sorriu.

#-Como chamava o vampiro que protegeu a Sango? – Perguntou Myouga olhando em um livro.

Kagome abriu a boca para responder, mas algem foi mais rápida que ela.

#-Kouga – Disse Miroku saindo de trás de uma prateleira, também com um livro a mão.

Kagome surpreendeu-se, mas Myouga por sua vez não levantou, se quer, a cabeça. E voltou a fazer uma pergunta.

#-Quantos anos aparentava ter?

Desta vês Kagome não falou nada, ficou esperando uma resposta de Miroku, mas ela não veio dele, e sim de Sango.

#-Uns 18, no Maximo – A garota, de cabelos negros, escorridos pela face, que usava um macacão jeans e uma blusa de manga longa por baixo, saiu de uma espécie de jaula que continha no lado esquerdo da sala.

#-250, no mínimo – Corrigiu Kagome indo até a mesa de cerejeira que jazia no meio de sala.

Sango e Miroku a encararam, mas Myouga continuou a consultar o livro.

#-Aqui esta – Falou Myouga chamando a atenção para si – Kouga – Começou a ler.

_Kouga era um jovem que vivia em Verona na época de 1755. Era um plebeu, freqüentava bares e tavernas, Foi gerado por Tsubaki. Era um sanguinário até o ano de 1885, quando ciganas fizeram um ritual para ele recuperar a alma._

_Viveu os últimos 130 anos percorrendo o mundo sem poder se alimentar de sangue humano._

_Em quanto estava sem alma, não matou nem uma caça-vampiros, foi o responsável que gerou Kanna, que gerou Inuyasha._

Todos ficaram em silencio quando Myouga terminou de ler.

#-Vejo que estou bem em palpites, ele tem 250 anos – Disse Kagome sentando na cadeira.

#-Isso tudo quer dizer o que? – Perguntou Miroku fechando o seu livro e sentando na cadeira ao lado de Kagome.

#-Bem... – Começou Myouga retirando os ósculos de leitura – Se Kouga tem sua alma de volta isso quer dizer que ele não pode matar humanos, logo, não pode beber o sangue deles.

#-Mas isso não justifica ele ter nos ajudado – Falou Kagome apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

Myouga pensou um pouco e respondeu.

#-Justifica sim. Ele como teve seu alma restaurada tem novamente a concepção do Bem e do mal, do certo e do errado assim ele sabe que os vampiros não estão certos.

Kagome tinha que admitir que aquilo que Myouga falava estava certo, mas parecia ter algo a mais.

O sinal tocou, dando inicio ao segundo período de aulas.

#-Bem crianças acho melhor vocês irem – Dizia Myouga entrando na tal jaula que ficava no canto da biblioteca.

Kagome deixou Miroku e Sango irem na frente e aguardou Myouga guardar seu livro na estante, saiu da jaula e a fechara com um cadeado.

#-Mas pare que você fecha esse grande? – Perguntou Kagome cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na parede.

#-São livros reservados, não são todos que podem ler – Dizia Myouga ao passar por ela e guardar a chave numa das gavetas.

#-Não me diga, são sobre vampiros? – Kagome disse ironicamente.

#-Não deveria debochar de meus livros – Disse Myouga, e olhou curioso para ela – Mas não é esse o motivo de você ter deixado Miroku e Sango saírem primeiro, é?

#-Não – Kagome aproximou-se dele com um ar de preocupada e ao mesmo tempo sentindo um pouco de medo – Acho melhor não envolvermos Sango e Miroku nesses assuntos, isso é responsabilidade minha e não deles, não quero que ninguém se machuque nem você Myouga, eu sou a caça-vampiros.

Kagome terminou de falara e nem percebeu que duas pessoas alem de Myouga a escutava. Myouga olhou os dois visitantes que tinham chegado, e Kagome percebendo o olhar de Myouga virou-se e se deparou com Miroku e Sango parados na porta.

#-Nada disso – Disse Miroku aproximando-se da caçadora – Agora que sabemos de tudo vamos te ajudar.

#-Mas isso não é trabalhos para vocês – tentava argumentar Kagome.

#-Nos podemos te ajudar, não com a luta e todas aquelas coisas que vemos na TV, podemos te ajudar nas entrelinhas – Disse Sango se aproximando de Kagome.

#-Mas... – Kagome tentou falar, mas foi cortado por Miroku.

#-Nada de mais. Myouga nos ajudara nas pesquisas com livros, Sango na internet, você faz a parte suja da coisa – Kagome sorriu ao ouvir essa ultima parte – E eu... Bem... Eu... Fico... Bem... Encarregado da comida.

Todos riram e Miroku abraçou Kagome a puxando para fora da biblioteca, pois apesar de tudo o sinal já tinha tocado fazia um bom tempo.

#-Queremos ser seus amigos – Disse Sango ao lado ao outro lado de Kagome.

"Amigos" – Pensou Kagome ao deixar ser dirigida para a sala de aula

#-É amigos – Disse Miroku como se lesse o pensamento da garota e logo em seguida passando a moa em lugares indevidos.

PAFIT...

#-Droga – Disse Miroku massageando o rosto onde estava uma marca vermelha.

#-Ele é sempre assim? – Perguntou Kagome vendo Sango rir a bessa.

#-Você ainda não viu nada – Disse Sango entre gargalhadas.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Naquela noite...

Na entrada de Tókio apareceu derrapando um carro preto, este estacionou em frente à placa "Bem vindo a Tókio" e dele saiu um homem de cabelos pratas, olhos cor do sol, e orelhinhas caninas no topo da cabeça, vestia roupa pretas e um sobretudo de couro. E do banco do passageiro desceu uma mulher razoavelmente baixa também de cabelos brancos e vestia um londo vestido com de palha que era apertado até o final do busto e pendia ate os pés, lembrando uma camisola.

Esta deu a volta e o homem a abraçou pelo pescoço.

#-Diga olha para sua nova casa, minha querida Kanna.

#-Ola! Cazinha – Disse ela com voz de criança – Para onde vamos Inuyasha?

#-Para um lugar onde possamos dormir, daqui duas horas vai amanhecer.

Kanna sorriu para ele e sua cara ficou repuxada, mostrando os longos e afiados caninos, Inuyasha fez o mesmo. Chutou a porta do carro para que ela fechasse e saiu andado abraçado com Kanna.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

Bom dia pessoal!Essa fic até agora não fui eu quem escrevi, foi a Sra.Kouga!Eu juntei dois capítulos para ficar melhor em breve postarei os outros capítulos que ela escreveu, e após terminar todos os capítulos que ela escreveu postarei a continuação que fiz!Bjus!Sra.Kouga comenta depois ta ok?Comentários por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - A outra caça vampiros

Naquela mesma noite...

Kagome dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto que ainda tinhas algumas coisas para desembalar, quando seu sonho ficou agitado e ela começou ter um pesadelo.

Via muitas imagens em sua cabeça. Via um vampiro de cabelos pratas com uma vampira de cabelos brancos, em uma casa antiga e iluminada por velas, tudo era muito distorcido e parecia cenas na sua cabeça, logo viu um vampiro de cabelos castanhos, este ela conhecia era Kouga lutando com o de cabelos pratas, viu um grande portal se abrir e ela pulou nele, viu seus amigos sofrendo muito pela morte de alguém, viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos, e uma outra muito parecida com ela, também tinha cabelos negros.

Assustada com as imagens desfocadas e estranhas passarem pela sua cabeça acordou cansada e suando frio. Olhou em volta e viu seu quarto escuro, mas via perfeitamente as coisas, não sabia se era por causa da luz da lua que entrava pela janela ou se era porque já estava acostumada com a escuridão. Olhou para o relógio e viu que essa marcava quatro horas.

Levantou, pois agora que já estava acordada não iria conseguir dormir novamente.

Colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa cacharel preta, apanhou seu sobretudo de couro e seguiu em direção a janela.

Era a primeira vez que saiu escondida daquela casa. Abriu cuidadosamente e saiu pelo telhado, não tinha nem uma arvore que ela pudesse utilizar para descer, como fazia na antiga casa. Fechou a janela ao passar, caminhou um pouco e foi para o canto do telhado, olhou para a janela do quarto de sua mãe, a luz estava apagada e saltou em direção o chão, caiu perfeitamente, agacho com o impacto, mas levantou logo em seguida e saiu caminhando.

As ruas estavam desertas, caminhava tranqüilamente, seu cabelo negro e solto dançavam com o vento, pensava no seu sonho, no que tinha visto e soube que não era um sonho comum...

#-É... Tive uma visão... Novamente – Sussurrou Kagome para si mesmo, mas outra pessoa ouviu.

#-Alem de caça-vampiros, você tem visões também?

Kagome levou um pequeno susto, mas não deixou transparecer isso para a pessoa.

#-Hum... Não achei que fosse te encontrar na rua uma hora dessa – Disse ela cruzando os braços e continuando a caminhar.

#-Eu também não esperava te encontrar aqui, mas não fico surpreso – Disse Kouga a seguindo – Mas me diga você tem visões mesmo?

#-Às vezes, quando estou dormindo – Disse ela fitando o chão.

#-Mas isso não são sonhos? – Perguntou Kouga com o esboço de sorriso.

#-Quando você esta correndo sem roupa atrás de um ônibus, isso é sonho. Quando você sonha com vampiros e pessoas que você conhece, isso é uma visão.

#-Hum... Entendo eu sonhei que estava beijando uma menina muito linda e que ela também me amava, e eu conhecia ela. Isso é visão?

#-Mais ou menos, mas não quer dizer que aconteça.

#-Droga! – Suspirou o vampiro – Então eu não vou beijar você.

#-Não! – Disse Kagome sorrindo.

#-Então me diga o que você viu? – Kouga cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

Kagome não disse logo de cara, esperou um pouco, suspirou e então disse.

#-Vi você – Fez uma pausa, Kouga olhou curioso para a garota – Vi dois vampiros, uma mulher e um homem de cabelos brancos, vi um portal se abrir e eu passar por ele e vi o sofrimento de meus amigos.

#-Interessante, isso vai acontecer? – Perguntou Kouga olhando para o chão.

#-Provavelmente! Mas não quer dizer que tem que acontecer.

Continuaram a andar mais um pouco em silencio, mas por incrível que pareça nem um dos dois estavam incomodados com isso, deveria ser porque os dois estavam distraídos com o seu pensamentos.

#-Acho melhor eu ir – Disse Kouga se distanciando – Já, já, vai amanhecer – Dizendo isso virou a esquina e sumiu como se fosse um passe de mágica.

Kagome continuou seu curso, esquecera que Kouga era um vampiro, que não poderia ficara até o sol nascer.

Chegou rápido em casa, mas tinha um problema.

"_Como eu vou subir novamente até meu quarto?"_ – Pensou ela.

Olhou em volta e não viu nada, foi até a sua janela, olhou em volta novamente, não viu ninguém, se distanciou um pouco e quando estava chegando perto de sua casa saltou e parou em pé no telhado.

#-Não era tão alto – Disse ela abrindo a janela e entrando no quarto.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na escola...

Kagome contou para seu vigilante e seus amigos sobre o seu sonho, ou melhor, sua visão.

#-Provavelmente essas pessoas que você viu são vampiros – Disse Myouga indo até a jaula.

#-Que legal então se eu sonhar que estou beijando alguém conhecido isso acontece? – Perguntou Miroku sorridente.

Kagome revirou os olhos e disse num tom monótono e cansativo.

#-Não. Às vezes pode acontecer. E às vezes não.

#-Mas acho difícil isso acontecer com você – Disse Myouga folheando um livro antigo – Kagome tem visões porque ela necessita disso. Não haveria sentido você sonhar com monstros e eles aparecerem e você não poder fazer nada.

#-Mas eu não quero sonhar com monstros – Disse Miroku. Depois disso ele ficou em silencio todos acharam que ele tinha entendido tudo, mas então disse – Então se a Kagome sonhar que esta me beijando...

#-Ah... Por favor, Miroku, procure alguma coisa nesse livros – Disse Kagome jogando um livro para Miroku.

#-Procurar o que?

#-Um vampiro de cabelo prata - Disse Kagome indo até Sango que estava sorrindo com toda aquela conversa.

#-Tá – Disse Miroku folheando o livro calmamente.

Myouga e Kagome olharam para ele incrédulos e com o mesmo pensamento _"Eu não acredito que ele vai procurar um vampiro de cabelo prata um livro preto e branco"_ Chacoalharam a cabeça no mesmo momento. Myouga voltou a sua leitura e Kagome continuou seu caminho.

#-Achou alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela para Sango.

#-Não. Esses livros são muito complicados – Ela colocou sobre a mesa e mostrou para Kagome – Veja – Começou a ler um pedaço – _Ele aparece em noites que a lua gela, os sentidos de gato se aprimoram cada vez mais quando bebe a essência da vida, normalmente sua ama é jovens igual a sua irmã, foi gerado por seu primogênito_ – Parou de ler – Esta vendo a única coisa que eu entendi aqui foi que ele foi gerado pelo seu filho, o primeiro.

Kagome soltou um pequenino riso, mas parou logo em seguida. Era engraçado ver que Sango não entendeu alguma coisa.

#-Não Sango! Ele não foi gerado pelo seu filho, mas sim pelo seu irmão mais velho.

#-Mas aqui fala _"seu primogênito"_ – Disse Sango confusa.

#-Sango preste atenção. Não leia como se fosse escrito por um qualquer para outro ler. Leia como se fosse escrito para você ler. Olha só – Kagome pegou o livro e leu um trecho "_normalmente sua ama é jovens igual a sua irmã_" Naquela época só homens podiam ler livros então sua ama quer dizer que ele matava uma pessoa e essa pessoa é mulher. Igual a sua irmã, quer dizer que ela era delicada e jovem. Entendeu?

Sango afirmou com a cabeça. E Kagome sorriu satisfeita.

#-Encontrei um vampiro de cabelo prata – Kagome e Myouga olharam surpresos para Miroku, e correm até o rapaz – Aqui esta, o nome dele é Inuyasha.

Todos nas biblioteca sabiam que já tinha escutado esse nome mas não sabiam onde.

O desenho no livros era preto e branco, mas o cabelo do vampiro era realmente prata e com seu nome em baixo deste.

Myouga pegou o livro da mão de Miroku e o analisou. Mas Kagome virou e voltou-se para sua cadeira.

#-Não era ele – Disse apenas.

Miroku bufou, mas Myouga continuou a olhar o desenho.

#-Esse rapaz tem um histórico e tanto – Myouga se sentou ao lado de Miroku e colocou vagarosamente o livro sobre a mesa – Inuyasha matou três caça-vampiros, viajou a Europa toda, estava junto a Ayame quando ela espalhou a peste negra, e é meio irmão de um dos vampiros mais poderoso do mundo e... – Parou de ler, apoiou completamente o livro na mesa, e olhou para o horizonte.

#-E... – disseram todos na esperança que Myouga continuas.

#-E... Seu maior sonho é matar seu irmão – Disse meio pensativo.

#-O que tem de mal nisso? – Perguntou Sango – Bem... É normal um vampiro cruel querer matar o irmão... Não é? – Agora estava meio em duvida do que falou, pois Kagome também estava pensativa.

#-Não se seu irmão for um dos mais poderoso – Disse uma voz vinda de trás das estantes.

Todos sobressaltam com o susto, nas Kagome novamente não se assustou.

#-Porque eu não consigo te assusta? – Perguntou o homem.

#-Eu já estou acostumada com presenças inoportunas, Kouga – Disse Kagome sorrindo para o homem, ou melhor, vampiro.

#-Kouga... – Disse Myouga retirando os oclinos de leitura.

#-Senhor Myouga é um prazer em revê-lo – Disse o vampiro em um tom cordial.

#-Que pena não poder dizer o mesmo – Disse Myouga um pouco áspero.

Kagome não entendeu direito o porque daquele clima, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

#-Vejo que acharam a imagem que desenhei – Falou Kouga vendo o livro em cima da mesa.

Miroku, Sango e Kagome estavam totalmente perdidos, não entendiam nada.

#-Tá. Tudo bem. Vamos começar do começo. O que vocês tem em comum? – Perguntou Miroku, o mais confuso dos três.

#-NADA – Disseram os dois juntos, Myuoga ferveu de raiva e Kouga sorriu.

#-Myouga pode explicar o que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Kagome indo até ele.

#-Esse... Esse... Sanguessuga roubou cinco, CINCO dos meus melhores livros.

#-Mas em compensação deixei um bem atraente, não acha? – Kouga não se mexia, estava com as mãos atrás do corpo, com sua roupa preta e um sorriso na face.

#-Esse livro é inútil, já que foi você que escreveu – Falava Myouga ainda muito furioso.

#-Eu não diria isso se fosse você – Kouga desceu os degraus que levava para a parte inferior da biblioteca – Já que foi eu que passei a maior parte do tempo com ele.

#-Você conhece Inuyasha? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Não só ele como Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Naraku, Kanna...

#-Quem são esse? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Com o tempo você vai saber. Mas quem nos interessa agora é Sesshoumaru.

#-Quem é esse? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Vire a pagina! – Ordenou Kouga apontando o livro.

Kagome meio receosa deu alguns passos de costa, ainda encarando Kouga, por fim virou e foi até a mesa, olhou mais uma vez a foto de Inuyasha e virou a pagina. Para sua surpresa viu um outro desenho de um vampiro também de cabelos pratas, esse continha uma descrição maior, olhou em baixo da foto e viu seu nome 'Sesshoumaru', Olhou um pouco assustada para Kouga e disse num tom mais baixo.

#-É o vampiro da minha visão – Disse ela endireitando a coluna e levou o livro até Myouga.

#-Eu sei – Disse Kouga – E também sei que ele esta vindo para a boca do inferno atrás da chave Shikon no Tama...

#-Para abriu o portal dos quatro elementos... – Interrompeu Myouga, olhando fixamente para o livro.

#-E assim ele controlara os monstros... – Completou Kouga.

#-Podendo dominar o mundo... – Disse por fim Myouga.

Todos na biblioteca estavam em silencio, tudo aquilo era muito novo para Sango e Miroku, mas para Kagome isso era só mais um dia. Mas o silencio foi cortado pela porta se abrindo e dela surgiu uma jovem exuberante, de cabelos negros, vestia uma calça jeans larga e uma blusa preta, seus cabelos também negros era grandes e presos por uma fita.

Esta chamou a atenção de todos, por dois motivos, primeiro ela era muito bonita e fez um pouco de barulho ao entrar. Segundo ela era muito parecida com Kagome, seu porte físico e alguns traços, algumas pessoas poderiam confundi-las como irmãs.

#-Ah... Com licença, onde posso encontra Kagome Higurashi? – Disse a jovem.

#-Sou eu! – Kagome falou indo à frente dos amigos.

#-Prazer, Meu nome é Kikyou, vim para ajuda-la a encontrar... – Parou a ver que os outros olharam para ela – Poderia falar com você em particular?

#-Não a motivos – Disse Kagome firmando a voz – Se quer falar alguma coisa comigo, pode ser na frente de meus amigos.

Kikyou olhou com desdém para ela.

#-Ajudar a capturar Sesshoumaru.

Ao ouvirem esse nome os outros se assustaram um pouco, apesar de tudo, não era todo dia que chegava alguém e falava que queria ajudar a pegar um vampiro. Kouga serrou os olhos para ver se conhecia a jovem, mas a sua tentativa foi em vão, nunca tinha visto aquela jovem antes.

#-E poderia saber que é você? – Disse Kagome ainda firmando a voz, coisa que irritou profundamente Kikyou.

#-Sou a caça-vampiros – Disse Kikyou coma voz fria.

Kouga e Myouga estamparam um sorriso na face. Porém Sango e Miroku não estavam entendendo nada.

Kagome olhou nos olhos negro da jovem, e viu que não havia sentimento nenhum.

#-Seja bem vinda – Disse Kagome, virou as costas e voltou para junto de seus amigos.

Esse ato deixou Kikyou mais irritada ainda.

Myouga ainda com o sorriso na cara se aproximou da recém cegada e disse.

#-Me desculpe. Não sei onde ouviu essa historia de vampiros e tudo mais, mas é melhor deixar isso para a verdadeira caça-vampiros.

#-Eu também sou caça-vampiros – Disse cerrando os dente.

#-Não é não – Disse Kouga chamando atenção – Só existe uma caça-vampiros e ela esta bem ali – Apontou Kagome que estava apoiada na mesa e olhando a cena sem dizer nada e sem expressar sentimento nenhum.

#-Eu sei que ela é caça-vampiros, e só existe uma, e tudo mais... Mas eu também sou – Disse Kykiou visivelmente furiosa.

#-Mas então você deve saber que só pode existir outra caça-vampiros quando a anterior morre – Disse Myouga sorrindo, era engraçado ver uma jovem querer ser caça-vampiro.

#-Eu sei – Agora Kikyou estava rindo – Já perguntaram para ela se ela já morreu?

Myouga e Kouga tiram o sorriso do rosto e olharam para Kagome, Miroku e Sango a olharam curioso. E lógico que Kagome não poderia ter morrido, ela estava lá com eles, ela não poderia ter ressuscitado... Não ela não podia... Não né?

#-Bem... Teve uma vez... Eu... Bem não me lembro direto... Estava numa caverna atrás de um vampiro... Ele me acertou nas costa... Depois só me lembro de estar em casa de novo... Meu vigilante falou que me encontrou morta perto do rio e fez um ritual para me ressuscitar.

Todos ficaram com a boca aberta com a historia. Sim, era possível ela ter morrido e alguém a ressuscitado. Então eles voltaram seus olhares para Kikyou que estava sorrindo.

#-Bem... – Começou Myouga meio envergonhado – O que estava dizendo sobre Sesshoumaru? – Tentou esboçar um sorriso.

Kikyou virou os olhos com desprezo.

#-Inuyasha já esta na cidade com Kanna. E Sesshoumaru virar atrás de sua "amada" por assim dizer e descobrira que o Shikon no Tama esta em Tókio – Disse Kikyou sentando-se em umas das cadeiras de cerejeira.

#-O Shikon no Tama não esta em Tókio, esta na cede em... – Dizia Myouga, mas parou de falar quando viu a jóia na mão da jovem que a pouco entrou na biblioteca.

#-Quando descobriram que Sesshoumaru queria a jóia deram para a caça-vampiros guardar, mas como não acharam Kagome entregaram para mim – Dizia a jovem.

#-Então já que me encontro, tenha a bondade – Disse Kagome estendendo a mão.

#-Não. Ela é minha até segunda ordem do conselho – Disse Kikyou guardando novamente a jóia em um dos bolsos da calça.

#-O conselho disse que era pra caça-vampiros guarda-la – Disse Myouga olhando para a mulher.

#-A verdadeira – Disse Kouga.

#-Mas eu também sou uma – Dizia Kikyou se levantando.

Kouga caminho em direção a jovem com um olhar feroz. Kikyou soltou uma gargalhada.

#-Rapaz eu sou uma caça-vampiros, não brigo com humanos fracos.

Quando Kouga terminou de ouvir essas palavras pulou na direção de Kikyou e a empurrou para a parece segurando seus braços contra esta.

#-Eu não sou humano. E para uma caça-vampiros você esta bem enferrujada.

Ao dizer isso soltou-a e colocou a mão no bolso da jovem pegando assim a jóia.

Kikyou ficou um pouco assustada com a reação do vampiro, mas depois voltou a sorrir.

#-Pode ficar com essa pedra, de nada ela será útil pra mim. Quando Sesshoumaru descobrir que ela esta com vocês, ele matara todos.

Ao dizer isso sentou-se na cadeira e passou a observar o grupo.

"_Que garota estranha"_ – Esse era o pensamento que passava na cabeça de todos.

Kouga entregou a jóia para Kagome, essa passou a observar a pedra rosa que estava na sua mão, depois a guardou no bolso da calça.

#-E ai? Qual é o plano? – Perguntou Miroku...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 – A proposta

Depois daquela tarde as coisas mudaram bastante para Kagome, e mudaram mais ainda para Miroku e Sango, que agora estava começando a se acostumar com essa idéia de vampiros, bruxas, demônios...

Kagome ainda não mostrava sentimento nenhum por Kikyou e essa também parecia não expressar sentimento nenhum por ninguém. Agora as vigilhas era feitas por duas caça-vampiros, coisa que os vampiros não gostaram muito, Kikyou era muito diferente de Kagome, coisa que foi vista com o tempo e com as caçadas.

Kikyou lutava e "maltratava" os vampiros, e só depois de muitos socos e chutes ela os matava, já Kagome não, o seu objetivo principal era mata-los, Myouga percebeu essa diferença entre as duas na primeira noite que elas foram caçar juntas, mas não falou nada para ninguém, pois apesar de Kikyou ser um pouco cruel ela ajudava Kagome.

Em quanto isso, Sango, Miroku e Myouga pesquisavam em livros e na internet, sobre o tal Sesshoumaru e a jóia, que abriria o portal.

E nesse tempo foram passando os dias, as semanas foram chegando e com elas os meses, passaram dois meses e houve pouco progresso, até que em uma noite Kagome estava em sua vigilha e encontro um vampiro, já conhecido, mas apenas por desenhos.

Estava no cemitério, tinha acabado de matar um vampiro, olhou entre as arvores e viu uma longa cabeleira prata, essa pessoa foi se aproximando vagarosamente, Kagome apenas guardou a estaca no seu sobretudo e sorriu para a figura a se aproximar.

#-Fá... Fé... Fí... Fó... Fú... Sinto cheiro de caça-vampiros – Cantarolou o homem parando com as pernas abertas e a mão atrás do corpo. Vestia uma roupa preta e um sobretudo de couro negro.

#-Inuyasha, não? – Perguntou Kagome, ao lado de uma lapide.

#-Vejo que já ouviu falar de mim? – Disse ele com uma voz sedutora.

#-Na verdade não. Eu li sobre você – Disse ela aumentando o sorriso.

#-Não sabia que meu nome estava em livros! Preciso renovar minha biblioteca – Disse ele ainda mantendo a mesma voz.

#-Creio eu que não vai achar este livro em qualquer livraria, pois foi um amigo meu quem escreveu – Disse Kagome sem se mexer.

#-Hum... Então _creio eu_ que este livro vai estar meio incompleto, já quem ninguém passou tanto tempo comigo para fazer uma bibliografia completa – Disse Inuyasha fingindo um lamento.

#-Tem certeza – Desafio Kagome.

Inuyasha pensou um pouco e respondeu.

#-Sim. Quem seria o autor? – Perguntou um pouco curioso.

#-Kouga – Disse Kagome simplesmente.

#-Kouga? Aquela aberração para os vampiros? – Perguntou Inuyasha mudando completamente o tom da voz.

#-É. Meu novo amigo. Agora desculpe não poder terminar a conversa, mas tenho que ir – Diz Kagome virando de costa e indo embora.

#-Não vai me matar? – Pergunta Inuyasha abrindo os braços e fingindo cara de choro.

#-Ainda não – Diz Kagome apenas virando a cabeça, e olhando de relance para Inuyasha.

#-Por que? – Pergunta ele um pouco desconfiado.

#-Você ainda vai ser útil – Faz uma pausa – Vamos precisar de um informante, para podermos matar Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha ficou parado, sua pose de uma possível autoridade se desfez.

#-E quem disse que quero mata-lo? – Perguntou Inuyasha dando um passo a frente.

Kagome parou de andar sorriu levemente, coisa que o vampiro não pode ver, pois ela estava de costas.

#-Eu sei mais sobre você do que você pensa – Dizendo isso Kagome voltou a caminhar.

#-Então deve saber que pretendo aumentar minha lista de caça-vampiros morta – Disse ele voltando a falar sedutoramente.

Kagome apenas concordou com a cabeça, virou depois de uma lapide e sumiu entre elas.

"_Mulher irritante"_ – Pensou Inuyasha virando e voltando para o lugar donde tinha vindo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Dois dias mais tarde...

#-Então você quer dizer que esse tal de Inuyasha poderá nós ajudar? – Pergunta Miroku sentado em cima da mesa da biblioteca.

#-Talvez, ele pareceu não gostar quando eu citei o nome do irmão dele – Disse Kagome sentada em uma cadeira olhando para baixo.

#-Isso é patético. Kagome você esta esquecendo seu lugar. Deixa eu ti lembrar, Caça-vampiros, vampiro, estaca, morte, pó... Isso te lembra alguma coisa? – Disse Kikyou olhando para Kagome.

#-Ele pode nos ajudar, de alguma forma. Não pode? – Pergunta Sango meio incerta.

Ninguém responde. Kagome ainda esta olhando para baixo, Miroku esta sentado na mesa olhando para o nada e Sango esta mergulhada em alguns livros.

#-Hum... De acordo com este livro – Myouga fala saindo de uma salinha ao lado do balcão – O portal dos quatro elementos fica perto da escola... Pois... – Myouga para de olhar para o livro e olha para as pessoas sentadas – O selo fica embaixo da escola.

#-Embaixo da escola? – Repete Kagome um pouco auto.

#-Ah... O que é o selo? – Pergunta Miroku.

#-Ah... Bem... O selo é como uma porta – Explicava Myouga – É como se fosse a boca do inferno mesmo. É tipo uma passagem deste mundo para um outro lugar, que teoricamente seria o inferno.Mas é preciso de todo um ritual para abri-la, por isso os portais são abertos perto dela.

#-E ela... Fica bem baixo da escola? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Mas precisamente de baixo da sala do diretor – Disse Myouga olhando para o livro.

#-EU SABIA – Gritou Miroku, todos olharam para ele – Aquele diretor é meio demoníaco mesmo.

Kagome revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o sentinela.

#-Diz exatamente onde ele vai abrir o portal? – Pergunta ela.

#-Não.

Sango voltou o olhar para o livro, Miroku pegou um livro de cima da mesa e começou folhear-lo sem preocupação. Kikyou estava entretida com o cinto de sua calça, e Kagome pensava em algo. A escola estava num silencio profundo, pois apesar de tudo era por volta das nove da noite.

Quando esse foi quebrado, por um vampiro chegando as presas e entrando com um estrondo pela porta da biblioteca.

#-Sesshoumaru esta na cidade – Disse Kouga chamando a atenção de todos.

Kagome e Kikyou levantam-se no memento que escutam o nome dito por Kouga.

#-Onde exatamente? – Pergunta Myouga, ainda segurando o livro na mão.

#-Ah... Nesse momento? – Diz Kouga afobado – Indo visitar o irmão.

#-Onde ele esta? – Pergunta Kagome indo até a jaula de livros restritos e abrindo um armário.

#-Numa mansão abandonada perto do cemitério – Disse Kouga indo até Kagome.

#-Específica Kouga são doze cemitérios – Disse Kagome começando a ficar irritada, e entregando uma besta para Kikyou que a carrega.

#-Venha eu te mostro – Disse Kouga pegando uma estaca do armário.

Dizendo isso Kagome, Kikyou e Kouga saem pela porta em direção a tal mansão.

#-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Sango um pouco aflita.

#-Fiquem aqui você dois, procurem algo que possa... Hum... Retardar o efeito do portal, alguma coisa assim – Dizendo isso Myouga entre na sua salinha e pega o telefone.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

#-É aqui! – Diz Kouga.

Chegaram a uma rústica mansão feita de pedra, naturalmente havia sido abandonada há muito tempo, pois os vidrais coloridos estavam todos quebrados. Kagome foi chegando mais perto, com todo a cautela possível, Kikyou a acompanhava, Kouga foi pelo outro lado.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

#-Temos companhia – Disse Sesshoumaru dentro da casa.

Inuyasha e Kanna se viram para a porta, fecharam os olhos e sentiram o cheiro.

#-É aquela caça-vampiro e aquele Vampiro asqueroso – Disse Inuyasha indo até uma outra porta lateral e a abrindo. Dentro dessa havia vários outros vampiros, uns mordendo o pescoço de uma bela jovem, outros lutando, e outros até dormindo – Tenho um lanche muito saboroso para vocês – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo para os vampiros, eles retribuíram o sorriso.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome estava se esgueirando debaixo de uma janela e levantou a cabeça cuidadosamente, viu um vampiro de cabelos pratas, muito parecido com os de Inuyasha, só que esse era maior. Trajava uma calça preta, uma camisa, também preta, com os três primeiros botões abertos. Uma vampira de cabelos brancos vestia um vestido vermelho, mas esse continha rendas pretas por cima.

#-Senhoritas! Que coisa feia – Disse alguém atrás de Kagome e Kikyou, essas viraram e viram Inuyasha parado e um bando de vampiros atrás – Espionando... Ah – Suspirou ele – É uma pena perder umas beldades como vocês, mas... Meu _querido_ irmão me mandou acabar com vocês e como não gosto de discórdia entre a família, então resolvi concordar.

As duas sorriram maliciosamente, Kagome inclinou a cabeça para mais perto de Kikyou, mas continuou com os olhos presos em Inuyasha.

#-Ele é meu – Disse.

#-Fique a vontade. Você fica com um e eu com o resto – Disse Kikyou pegando uma estaca do bolso de trás da calça.

E assim elas partiram para cima dos vampiros.

Kikyou começo a bater neles, com chutes e socos, mas em poucos minutos eles estavam em cima dela, deixando-a encurralada, um deles a chutou e ela caiu no chão, outro veio em cima dela e fez que ia morde-la Kikyou não conseguia se soltar, mas no momento que o vampiro ia morde-la ele virou pó, e ela pode ver que seu salvador era Kouga.

#-Obrigada – Disse ela meio contra vontade, e pegando a mão dele para levantar.

#-Não se acostuma não viu – Disse Kouga ficando de costas para ela.

#-Pode deixa – Kikyou juntou suas costas com a de Kouga e começou a chutar outro vampiro.

Um pouco mais para trás...

Kagome chutou a cara de Inuyasha, fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse por ela. Inuyasha passou a mão e limpou o sangue com o dedão, viu o liquido vermelho em sua mão e a colocou na boca.

#-Você me machucou menininha – Disse ele sedutoramente.

#-Desculpe a próxima vez eu te mato – Disse ela chutando o abdômen do vampiro.

Esse revidou dando um soco na cara da caçadora, fazendo com que ela se desequilibra-se e apoiasse com a mão no chão. Mas logo se levantou e deu dois socos seguidos na cara do vampiro, esse começou a se irritar com a caçadora.

#-O que esta querendo? Não vai conseguir me matar – Dizendo isso foi na direção dela e deu um chute no rosto dela, fazendo Kagome cair no chão.

#-Mas eu não quero – Disse ela olhando para Inuyasha e sorrindo maliciosamente.

O vampiro ficou confusão, e Kagome aproveitou esse momento de distração e chutou suas pernas dele, fazendo-o cair, ela foi em cima dele e falou bem perto de seu rosto.

#-Eu sei que quer acabar com Sesshoumaru, então fique do meu lado.

Inuyasha a empurrou para cima fazendo com que ela batesse na parede da mansão e ficasse sentada na grama, gemeu ao sentir uma dor em seu rosto e percebeu pela primeira vês que tinha um corte ao lado dos olhos. Ele foi chegando bem perto dela e falou no mesmo tom que ela.

#-Mesmo que se o que você disse fosse verdade acha que eu me juntaria a uma caça-vampiros para matar meu irmão?

Kagome chutou ele para longe, ficou de pé e sorriu marotamente.

#-E você teria outro lado para ficar alem do meu?

#-A CALA A BOCA – Gritou ele correndo na direção de Kagome e a chutando.

Esse chute foi mais forte que os outros, e já que Kagome estava bem atrás de um dos vidrais ela acabou caindo nele e logo estava dentro da mansão, deitada no chão em cima de cacos de vidro e pedaços de madeira.

#-O que significa isso? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, visivelmente irritado com a entrada de Kagome – Acabe com essa humana logo.

#-Ela não é uma humana qualquer – Disse Inuyasha entrando pela janela quebrada e parando ao lado de Kagome que se contorcia no chão pela dor da queda – Ela é a caça-vampiros.

#-Não diga besteiras Inuyasha – Disse uma voz feminina, calma e doce – Ela é a caça-vampiros – Disse Kanna apontando Kikyou que estava segurada por dois vampiros.

Inuyasha olhou confuso para Kagome que tentava se levantar, ela sorriu levemente e disse num tom baixo.

#-Somos duas.

#-Como? – Perguntou ele erguendo a voz.

#-Eu já morri uma vez – Dizendo isso Kagome levantou pegou uma estaca que estava dentro de sua jaqueta e jogou certeiramente no peito de um dos vampiros que segurava Kikyou.

Essa deu um soco no outro vampiro, pegou uma pequena estaca que estava no seu tornozelo e encravou no peito deste.

Sesshoumaru e Kanna ficaram observando a ação um pouco surpreso, Inuyasha estava de olhos arregalados. Kagome e Kikyou se juntaram no meio do local, colaram as costas uma na outra e sorriram para eles.

Neste momento Kouga entro pela porta de carvalho, sorriu ao ver a cena que encontrou.

#-Perdi alguma coisa? – Perguntou dando alguns passos.

#-Nada – Disseram as duas caçadoras ao mesmo tempo.

E assim começaram a lutar novamente. Kagome e Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kouga, Kikyou e Kanna. Depois de algum tempo, ouvem um grito de dor, param para ver e só conseguem visualizar Kanna virando pó e Kikyou com uma estaca na mão.

Kagome e Kouga sorriem, já Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha serram os punhos e partem para cima de seus oponentes.

Kagome prende Inuyasha de modo que suas cabeças ficam bem perto.

#-Pense na minha proposta – Ao dizer isso ela o solta o derrubando no chão, vai na direção de Kikyou e Kouga que lutavam com Sesshoumaru.

#-Vamos – Diz ela olhando para os olhos frios de Sesshoumaru – Um por dia – Sorri e Sai pela mesma porta de carvalho que Kouga havia entrado, Kouga e Kikyou a seguem.

Mas antes de sair completamente Kikyou olha de canto de olhou para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O dia amanheceu claro em Tókio, porem o ar frio permanecia, nas brisas, assim mostrando que o inverno estava chegando.

#-Kagome – Disse a Senhora Higurashi servindo os ovos para a filha – Tenho uma noticia para te dar.

#-Fale – Disse Kagome tomando um gole de suco.

#-O museu esta abrindo um tipo de filial em Sendai...

#-Legal – Disse Kagome não prestando muita atenção no que a mãe dizia.

#-É... E – A senhora fez uma pausa – Estou sendo transferida...

#-O QUE? – Disse Kagome quase se engasgando com a torrada.

#-Eu não tive escolha...

#-Mas acabamos de chegar – Disse Kagome.

#-Eu sei, mas temos que nos mudar de novo, você vai gostar e...

#-Não mamãe, não podemos nos mudar agora...

#-Ora por que não? – Perguntou a mãe um pouco curiosa.

#-Por que... – Kagome não podia dizer que era por causa de um super vampiro, que estava tentando abrir o portal dos quatro elementos e desperta a ira, a raiva e todos os demônios existente, então mentiu, mais uma vez... – Por que... As provas vão começar, e agora que eu me adaptei...

#-Mas não posso te deixar sozinha Kagome, você só tem 16 anos.

#-Mas já, já eu faço 17 mamãe, por favor, deixe eu ficar – Disse Kagome.

#-Mas Kagome... Eu... Você morar sozinha nesta casa, a cidade esta muito violenta...

#-Por favor mãe, eu sei me cuidar. Estou bastante madura, me deixe ficar, qualquer coisa tem o Senhor Myouga, a Sango o Miroku a Kikyou... Vamos mãe – insistia Kagome.

#-Não sei... – Senhora Higurashi parecia um tanto preocupada.

#-Você não vai ficar tão longe assim.

#-Tá. Tudo bem... Vou abrir uma conta no banco, assim poderei te mandar dinheiro, Mas qualquer coisa ligue para mim, vou me mudar só semana que vem. Avise apenas seus amigos que vai morar sozinha, não quero que nenhum estranho saiba.

#-Tudo bem – Kagome sorriu e abraço a mãe.

#-Não venhas com caricias agora Kagome, ainda estou pensando na possibilidade de você morar sozinha.

#-Tá – Da um beijo na bochecha da mãe – Tenho que ir vou chegar atrasada – Dizendo isso Kagome sai pela porta da cozinha.

#-Ai se o pai dela sabe disso – Diz senhora Higurashi para si mesmo enquanto dava uma mordida na torrada esquecida no prato da filha.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

Desculpem a minha "pequena" demora é que minha querida mãe disse que eu não poderia entrar no pc em épocas de prova, mas ela liberou um pouco.Sra.Kouga obrigada por confiar a fic a mim!


	4. Chapter 4

_**4º Capitulo – Aliado ou Inimigo**_

As coisa estava "tranqüilas" por assim dizer, em Tókio. Sango começou a pesquisar meios de impedir o portal de ser aberto, e a maioria deles mexia com magia. Toda a vez que ela mostrava para Myouga ele dizia que não, pois era muito perigoso.

#-Droga – Disse Sango sentando-se ao lado de Kagome – Como Myouga quer que agente empeça Sesshoumaru de abrir o portal sem usar magia? – Disse ela fazendo bico e pegando mais um livro. Kagome olhou a irritação da amiga e não pode deixar de sorrir – Acha engraçado? – Perguntou Sango não podendo deixar de rir também.

#-Você esta gostando mesmo desse negocio de magia né – Disse Kagome colocando seu livro em cima da mesa.

#-Estou sim – Disse Sango voltando-se para Kagome – Posso te contar um segredo? – Disse Sango bem baixinho.

#-Claro – Disse Kagome também abaixando a voz.

#-Eu estou fazendo objetos levitarem – Disse Sango sorridente.

Kagome meio que desmanchou o sorriso.

#-Tem certeza que isso não é... Perigoso? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Você também Kagome? – Falou Sango um pouco triste.

#-Não. Mas... Sango! Eu já vi muita coisa, não muito agradável de lembrar que as pessoas fizeram usando magia e não deu certo.

#-Mas, esta tudo bem, não estou usando magia negra, só branca. Não aconteceu nada de perigoso – Sango fez uma pausa e se lembrou de algo – A não ser quando eu tentei fazer uma pagina da internet ir mais rápido e parou a energia do quarteirão por alguns minutos.

Kagome fez cara de brava e Sango esboçou um sorriso e deu com os ombros.

#-Não seria mais fácil se pesquisarmos em outro lugar? – Disse Miroku jogando um livro em cima da mesa – Sei lá, algum lugar que seja mais rápido.

As garotas olharam para ele e sorriram, Kagome desviou o olhar e voltou a olhar para o seu livro. Mas percebeu que Sango ainda olhava para o amigo, sorriu ai então olhou para o seu livro.

Kagome sorriu e disse ainda olhando para o livro.

#-Você gosta dele né?

#-Como? – Perguntou Sango que não estava prestando atenção no que Kagome falava.

#-Você gosta dele – Kagome levantou a cabeça com um sorriso e terminou sua frase – Do Miroku.

Sango corou ligeiramente, encarou a amiga por alguns estantes e voltou a olhar para o livro.

#-Gosto, gosto muito dele. É meu melhor amigo desde pequenos – Disse Sango naturalmente.

#-Não – Falou Kagome, observando a amiga folhear as paginas sem prestar atenção no que estava escrito – Eu sei que você gosta dele, mas eu queria saber se sente algo mais que amizade. Entende?

Sango voltou a olhar para Kagome. Esperou um pouco, olhou para Miroku, suspirou e respondeu.

#-Não, Miroku é meu melhor amigo – Repetiu ela – Ele é um... – Fez uma pausa – Um bom amigo.

Kagome sorriu com o que a amiga disse, olhou para Miroku que estava revoltado brigando com um livro e Myouga o segurava desesperadamente para ele não rasgar as folhas.

#-Tá – disse Kagome olhando nos olhos de Sango – Mas se um dia você quiser conquistar ele arrume-se melhor. Mude o cabelo e coloque roupas, mas... Como poço dizer?... Mas modernas?... Isso.

Ao terminar de falar isso ficou um pouco em silencio. Myouga conseguira retirar o livro da mão de Miroku. Sango fuçava em alguns livros. Todos prestavam atenção no que faziam, até que pela porta da biblioteca entrou uma pessoa conhecida, com sua cara de mal humorada de sempre seus cabelos negros e olhos sem sentimentos, sentou-se na cadeira e passou a observar as pessoas ali presentes. Suspirou de tédio.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, e o silencio foi quebrado pelo toque do telefone. Myouga olhou para a porta a aberta da salinha ao lado do balcão e correu em direção desta, os outros olharam para essa repentina ação. Passou um curto espaço de tempo e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. 'Depois de mais ou menos quarenta, cinqüenta minutos Myouga saiu da sala.

#-Era uma namorada? – Perguntou Kikyou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Os outros presentes olharam para ela meio incrédulos.

#-Não... – Disse Myouga, meio receoso e confusão – Era o conselho...

#-Conselho? – Perguntou Kagome voltando-se mais para o sentinela.

#-É... – Disse Myouga retirando os óculos – Eu já tinha ligado para eles para comentar sobre a jóia e estava esperando uma ligação. Para ver se eles tinham uma solução... – Disse Myouga meio descontente.

#-É eles não tiveram idéia pela sua cara – Disse Miroku descendo da mesa e sentando-se na cadeira.

#-Não, não eles tiveram uma idéia sim, muito boa... – Disse Myouga fingindo cara de feliz.

#-Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Kikyou.

#-Bem... – Myouga pensou no melhor jeito de falara – A jóia para ser mais bem protegida teria que ganhar vida. Assim ela se protegeria sozinha, e com nossa ajuda ela seria praticamente inalcançável.

#-E isso não é bom? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-É sim... Mas para o Shikon no Tama se tornar, por assim dizer "humano" ele precisara de um ritual de magia... – Sango sorriu largamente – E do sangue da... – Myouga fez uma pausa demorada olhou para Kagome – Da caça-vampiros.

#-Bem isso me tira do esquema – Diz Kikyou levantando-se e indo na direção da porta.

Todos olharam para ela, passar pela porta, ninguém disse nada sobre o que tinha acontecido. Talvez fosse por que eles já estavam acostumados com essa reação da jovem.

#-Mas qual é o problema disso? – Perguntou Sango ainda sorrindo.

#-Ela será como ima... – Pensou um pouco o sentinela – Uma irmã da Kagome, saberá de tudo o que esta no mundo, mas não saberá que é uma chave. Deveremos dizer que ela sofreu um acidente e perdeu a memória...

#-E será total responsabilidade minha – Disse Kagome olhando para Myouga.

Houve um momento de silencio.

#-Ainda não vejo o problema disso – Disse Miroku.

#-A caça-vampiros não pode ter nenhuma ligação com pessoas. Amigos, namorados, família... Nada disso. Pois ela devera servir somente para acabar com as forças das trevas – Dizia Myouga com um tom de professor, esse tom era bem habitual quando ele explicava alguma coisa – A partir desse ultimo século as coisas foram mudando, as caçadoras não precisavam mais abandonar suas famílias, algumas tinhas amigos e confidentes, e outras, a minoria namorava...

#-Mas para uma caçadora ter esses privilégios teria que guardar segredo absoluto – Disse Kagome, ainda sem encarar os amigos – Eu quebrei uma das regras, a mais rigorosa e a mais importante – Finalmente olhou pata Miroku e Sango que a encaravam – E se eu tiver mais uma pessoa para proteger. Uma pessoa que será uma chave de um dos piores portais para proteger, ficarei mais alcançável e fraca.

Terminando isso Kagome levantou-se e caminhou até a escadinha que levava as pessoas para o andar de cima, era apenas cinco degraus, foi até a janela e passou a observar o por do sol. Pensou um pouco em tudo.

Myouga se sentia extremamente mal, por ter ligado para o conselho e pedir ajuda. Sango e Miroku estavam preocupados e ao mesmo tempo felizes, pois Kagome confiou neles. A caçadora ficou a pensar mais um pouco...

#-Pode mandar a bruxa do conselho vim – Disse Kagome.

#-Kagome, não tenho certeza se é uma boa idéia. É muita responsabilidade essa... – Fala Myouga caminhando na direção dela.

#-Faça o que estou pedindo, ou eu mesma farei o ritual – Disse Kagome convencida.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Já de noite naquele mesmo dia...

#-Vai fazer a patrulha sozinha? – Perguntou Sango sentada na cama de Kagome, vendo a amiga colocar algumas estacas espalhadas pelo corpo. Tipo: dentro da meia, duas no cinto, outra na manga do sobretudo preto.

#-Vou sim. Depois que Kikyou saiu da biblioteca hoje à tarde não vi mais ela – Disse Kagome saindo do quarto e fazendo sinal para que Sango a acompanhasse.

#-Ela é meia estranha – Disse Sango seguindo Kagome escada abaixo.

#-Ela não é estranha. É diferente. Deve ter seus motivos.

Nem Sango, nem Miroku e muito menos Myouga entendia por que Kagome gostava de Kikyou, não um gostar de amiga, era algo mais como uma certa pena. Nenhum dos três perguntava isso para Kagome apenas ficam com seus pensamentos guardados.

#-Kagome! – Chamou Sango quando a amiga entrou na cozinha e abriu um dos armários.

#-Sim – Disse Kagome pegando um pacote de bolacha.

#-Sua mãe vai viajar depois de amanha né? – Diz Sango meio receosa.

#-Vai sim – Kagome não estava entendendo muito bem onde Sango queria chegar.

#-Bom... – Começou Sango mais logo parou.

Kagome já estava começando a ficar irritada e intrigado com o que a amiga queria dizer.

#-Fale logo Sango – incentivou Kagome.

#-Tá. Tudo bem – Sango respirou fundo e disse – Bem como você sabe meus pais são separados – Kagome concordou com a cabeça e voltou a comer bolachas – Meu pai nem se lembra direito de mim, e minha mãe vive trabalhando... A mais ou menos dois meses ela falou que iria se mudar para a França e me convidou...

#-Você vai mudar de pais? – Perguntou Kagome atropelando a fala da amiga.

#-Ela disse que ficaria por lá mais ou menos dois anos – Continuou Sango ignorando a pergunta da amiga – Eu falei que ficaria em casa, ela sem nem ao menos me dar orientações partiu já faz duas semanas.

#-Mas por que não me disse nada? – Perguntou Kagome um pouco chateada e preocupada.

#-Eu não disse para ninguém... Mas não é essa a questão – Sango fez uma pausa – Queria saber se... Bem... Eu estou muito sozinha... Eu poderia... Se não tudo bem...

#-Fale logo garota – Falou Kagome encarando a amiga.

#-Posso morar com você, eu ficarei encarregada de muitas coisas tá, e como você não paga aluguem as contas ficariam mais baratas...

#-Mas é claro Sango – Disse Kagome abraçando a amiga.

As duas sorriram e partiram para a porta da sala. Passaram por ela e Kagome a trancou, as duas sorriam e conversavam alegremente. Despreocupadas com o que poderia ter ao redor. Começaram à caminha.

Mas ao que as duas jovens não sabiam era que estavam sendo observadas por um, já conhecido, vampiro de cabelos pratas atrás de uma arvore de tronco grosso.

#-Ora, ora, a senhorita Kagome mora realmente aqui – Disse Sesshoumaru para si mesmo – Talvez minha informante não seja de se jogar fora – Começou a caminhar pelo lado oposto que as meninas tinham ido – pelo menos não agora – E sorriu maliciosamente.

Depois de um tempo caminhando o vampiro chegou em sua mansão. Adentrou na casa e encontrou seu meio irmão segurando uma jovem muito linda. Inuyasha mordia o pescoço da jovem e sugava todo o liquido avermelhado de seu corpo. E do outro lado da sala permanecia uma jovem encostada na parede, parecia observar a cena com um certo agrado e desprezo seus cabelos negros escorriam pelo rosto alvo, seus braços cruzados. E seus olhos voltaram-se para a figura que acabara de chegar.

#-E então? – Disse a jovem.

#-É realmente aquela é a casa da caça-vampiros, mas isso ainda não me faz acreditar plenamente no que você diz – Falou Sesshoumaru com sua voz fria e calma – Eu poderia muito bem ter seguido o rastro do cheiro dela e descoberto isso sozinho – Fez uma pausa – Eu quero o Shikon no Tama.

Houve um momento de silencio, Inuyasha jogou o corpo da jovem já morta para o lado e limpou os lábios sedutoramente. Olhou para a cena e sorriu levemente.

#-Não acredito que você vai confiar nela – Disse num tom de deboche, fazendo com que a jovem olhasse para ele – Ela é um deles, não há motivos para ficar do nosso lado.

#-Ele esta certo – Disse Sesshoumaru arrancando olhares surpresos do meio irmão – Por que acha que não irei mata-la depois de abrir o portal?

#-Pelo simples motivo de eu saber muita coisa – Disse a morena simplesmente.

#-E o que você sabe de tão magnífico? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Sei que o portal não pode ser aberto por um vampiro. Sei que precisara de um humano suficientemente forte para faze-lo e sei exatamente o encanto para fecha-lo – Fez uma pausa e sorriu maliciosamente – E sei que precisam de uma caça-vampiros do seu lado para pronunciara as palavras e se ela morrer o feitiço acaba.

Os dois vampiros continuaram a olhar para a garota. Ela era ao mesmo tempo convincente e enigmática.

#-Fazemos o seguinte – Falou Sesshoumaru – Você ficara do nosso lado, abrira o porta. E depois disso nunca mais aparecera em Tókio. Darei ordens para não mata-la. Assim vivera eternamente.

#-Tudo bem. Mas tem que garantir que me protegera, enquanto estiver em Tókio.

Os vampiros se entreolharam e Inuyasha desviou o olhar, fazendo cara de tédio.

#-Se tem medo de morrer por que esta do nosso lado? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Não tenho medo de morre, pois sei que isso não vai acontecer. De alguma forma Kagome gosta de mim, não sei qual o motivo, mas sei que se for pega e entregar vocês ela não fará questão de não me matar. Quero que me protejam do Naraku.

Os dois vampiros olharam para ela. Inuyasha estava assustado e surpreso por ouvir aquele nome, mas Sesshoumaru permanecia calmo.

#-Acha que temos poder sobre ele? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

#-Não. Na verdade não. Mas como sei Naraku não mata nenhuma criatura das trevas. Digam a ele que estou do lado de você.

#-E por que acha que ele ira acreditar? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Não sei – Disse a jovem – Mas se não acreditar, não poderei prever meus atos.

Após um logo tempo em silencio Sesshoumaru, cruzou os braços e foi até a porta.

#-Acho que terminamos por hoje – Disse ele olhando para a porta.

A mulher foi na direção dessa, a abriu, mas parou.

#-Não me traia – Disse ela.

#-Digo o mesmo – Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa – Kikyou.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Praticamente do outro lado da cidade...

Kagome e Sango estão caminhando conversando. Kagome não gostava de trazer a amiga na suas vigílias, pois teria que matar os vampiros e proteger a amiga ao mesmo tempo. Mas esse dia Sango insistiu tanto que Kagome acabou amolecendo.

Kagome olhava freneticamente para os lado.

#-Quer para de fazer isso – Falou Sango.

#-Que? – Perguntou Kagome, que não prestava atenção na conversa.

#-Para de ficar olhando para todos os lados o tempo todo – Disse Sango um pouco irritada.

#-Não posso. Tenho que ficar de olho – Disse Kagome virando o pescoço e um pouco o tronco para ver se tinha alguém atrás.

#-Mas você nunca faz isso nas suas vigílias Kikyou sempre fala que você olha para baixo.

#-É que a Kikyou é uma caçadora também e eu não tenho que me preocupar com ela, mas você é diferente.

#-Vou considerar isso como um elogio – Disse Sango sorrindo.

Kagome sorriu também e olhou para a amiga. Mas ao mesmo tempo alguém colocou a moa nos seus olhos. Kagome ficou desesperada e tentava de qualquer maneira tirar as mãos de seus olhos. Percebeu que a pessoa era muito forte, e isso assustou ainda mais Kagome. Percebendo que Sango estava rindo. Fico mais assustada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Respirou fundo e sentiu um doce perfume e sentiu a mãos da pessoa. Sorriu e disse.

#-Kouga.

#-Demorou para perceber – Falou ele soltando a garota.

#-O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kagome continuando a caminhar e um pouco menos despreocupada, com a segurança de Sango já que Kouga estava ali, era dois para tomar conta da amiga.

#-Também é bom te ver – Disse Kouga, e Kagome sorriu – Estava andando por ai e vi você duas achei que precisariam de ajuda.

#-Pode ser – Disse Kagome olhando para a amiga e sorrindo.

Passou um tempo, eles conversavam sobre qualquer coisa, Kouga contava divertidas historia sobre a sua vida e Sango morria de rir. Até que passaram por um beco e viram uma jovem encurralada. Entre a parede e uns cinco vampiros.

Kagome agradeceu mentalmente por Kouga estar ali. Empurrou levemente Sango para perto de uma grande lata de lixo e partiu, junto a Kouga para cima dos vampiros.

Eles lutavam sem perceber que no alto de um prédio um belo vampiro de cabelos pratas e olhos cor do sol os observava abaixado no para peito.

#-Por que não? – Disse o vampiro para si mesmo – Alem de tudo eles lutam bem.

Ao terminar de dizer isso levantou e virou, seguindo o seu caminho.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Despedidas e acordos

Kouga e Kagome continuavam a lutar, enquanto o vampiro seguia seu caminho.Era mais uma vez que estavam sendo observados sem perceber.

# Acabaram esses aqui. – Falou Kouga de modo que parecesse que sua 'parceira' era uma completa idiota de não perceber o que acontecia a sua volta.

# É, vamos pegar a Sango.

Enquanto um vampiro e a mulher que deveria mata-lo, saiam a jovem que estava sendo atacada observava a cena os mesmo pensamentos de todos que um dia foram, e que poderiam contar a história, sem nem mesmo eles acreditarem.

Aproximaram-se de Sango, e esta assim que eles passaram continuaram a caça que, até agora, estava tranqüila.

Acabara a noite, logo amanheceria, Kouga foi a frentes, pois como elas sabiam, ele não ficava a luz do sol, Sango acompanhou Kagome até a casa e desta partiram para o colégio, óbvio que chegaram mais cedo, ficando o tempo conversando com Myouga.

#A feiticeira deve chegar logo para transformar a jóia em uma humana. – Disse Myouga com uma ponta de tristeza que pode ser percebida facilmente – Logo uma caça-vampiros estará perdendo parte de seu sangue, uma jovem nascerá da jóia e nós a protegeremos.

# Eu já vivi situações muito ruins, saberei lidar com essa, não se preocupe...

O sinal bateu Sango e Kagome foram para suas salas e no meio do caminho encontrando Miroku.

Após todas as aulas tortuosas, que para o grupo que se encontrava na biblioteca aquilo não era nada comparado aos dias que passavam nela pesquisando sobre os vampiros que enfrentavam, foram para a biblioteca, lá jazia o mesmo grupo todas os dias após as aulas e sempre o mesmo assunto.

No meio de suas conversas sobre o que haveria de acontecer ou não, entra na sala uma feiticeira.Uma senhora de cabelos brancos andava meio curvada.

# Chamo-me Kaede eu sou a feiticeira que o conselho mandou para auxiliar nessa hora de pavor, medo e principalmente vampírica.Você Higurashi, vamos entregue-me a jóia e com ela e com seu sangue eu irei transforma-la em um humano.

Kagome entregou a jóia para a senhora, esta pegou uma pequena faca e com ela fez um pequeno corte na mão da jovem caçadora, fez que o sangue dela escorresse pela jóia, ao faze-lo começou a pronunciar palavras desconhecidas e após um tempo a jóia adquiriu um brilho forte e logo entre eles apareceu uma menina.

# Quem são vocês?Quem sou eu?O que está acontecendo... – Perguntou a menina logo que chegou naquele local

# Você perdeu a memória Rin? – Falou naturalmente Kagome, como se conhecesse a menina desde que era pequena – Você bateu com a cabeça na estante e pelo visto não se lembra de nada não é?Sou Kagome, sua irmã, você e eu moramos na mesma casa, creio que não se lembra não é?

# Tem certeza disso moça?

# Sim, irmã...

Todos estavam abismados, no entanto se recomporão.

#Rin vou te levar para casa, acho melhor você descansar eu voltarei para cá depois, você se importa?

#Não me importo, mas...depois a gente conversa...vejo que está com pressa.

Chegaram na casa da Kagome deixaram a Rin lá e seguiram novamente para a biblioteca, onde Myouga e Kouga os esperavam.

#Ainda bem que chegaram esse daqui estava me incomodando! – Falou Myouga em tom de irritação o que fez o vampiro deixar um riso travesso aparecer em sua face por pouco tempo, pois esse morreu ao bater os olhos em Kagome.

# Eu vim aqui avisar de que não poderei continuar a ajuda-los...

# Por que! – Foi interrompido por um nervoso Miroku, que começava andar de um lado para o outro – Por que isso agora?

#Porque...eu...to...

#Desembucha homem de deus – Falou Sango como Miroku, irritada.

#Porqueeutocomeçandoagostardakagome...

# O quê?Não entendi nada

#Por que eu estou começando a gostar da Kagome... – Assim que este pronunciou essas palavras a 'dona' do coração do vampiro mostrou surpresa em seus olhos, mas logo deixou isso passar.

Já era noite,Kagome estava caçando sozinha dessa vez, olhando para os lados a procura de algum sinal que denunciasse o paradeiro de algum vampiro, que estivesse atacando.

Não havia passado nem meia hora que Kagome estava caçando encontrou um vampiro que estava atacando uma jovem.Ao ver a cena a caça-vampiros logo começou a atacar, e um tempo depois ainda não havia conseguido terminar seu 'serviço' distraiu-se com algo e levou um chute no estomago, forte o suficiente para faze-la bater com as costas na árvore que lá jazia, assim que o vampiros se aproximou para acabar o serviço a sua inimiga, em um movimento rápido, pegou a estaca e enfiou em seu coração, de modo que ele virou pó...

#Vejo que não é indefesa, não caçadora? – Falou o vampiros de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar

#Só descobriu agora?Achei que fosse mais inteligente...Fale o que quer!

#Só quero avisar que vou ajudar vocês para aniquilarem o meu 'querido' irmão, mas depois acrescentarei mais uma caça-vampiros na lista das que matei. – Falando isso sumiu.

A jovem caçadora encontrava-se ainda no chão com as costas apoiadas no tronca da árvore, onde havia sido jogada por um vampiro, tentou se levantar, em vão, pois, as suas costas latejaram de forma a deixa-la atordoada.Permaneceu lá até sentir que teria de ignorar a dor que teimava em tomar-lhe as costas.Assim que o fez rumou em direção a sua casa, onde, atualmente, morava sozinha com sua 'irmã', a jóia.

Ao chegar, inventou uma desculpa dizendo que a menina havia chegado a poucos dias explicou-lhe também que ela ainda não tinha matricula no colégio, por isso teria de esperar um tempo até poder ir junto de sua 'irmã' ao colégio.

#Tchau...Onee-chan.

#Tchau, pequena Rin.

Não sabia o por que mais tinha um certo afeto por Rin, aquela que teria de enganar de forma maldosa…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oie!Esse cap fui eu Algum Ser que escreveu!O que acharam!Está curto eu sei, mas é o que consigo no meu tempo de 'folga' já que passo a maior parte do tempo fazendo trabalhos e estudando para as PP'S avisa que, se ficar de recuperação, não postarei os capítulos tão cedo.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A – Desculpem a demora;

Capítulo 6 – Descobertas e mortes

O dia passou-se rápido, e logo o grupo estava na biblioteca, só que havia uma diferença...Kikyo estava junto.

Myo – Kikyo, a joia se transformou em Rin, uma menina que está na casa de Kagome.

Kik – Já que é só isso, vou indo, adeus.

Falando isso a segunda caçadora de vampiros se retirou do aposento, sendo seguida pelos olhares de todos que permaneciam no local.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshou – Então a jóia que seria necessária para abrir o portal se tornou uma humana, agora já sei um plano.

Kik – Qual seria?

Sesshou – Traga-me essa jovem.

Kik – Está bem.

Falando isso fez um pequeno corte no seu braço para que seu sangue caísse no local que o guardaria até o momento certo.

Kikyou após sair do local onde se encontrou com o vampiro observou que já havia anoitecido, e por tal motivo tratou de ir para a casa.Ao chegar lá revirou o quarto procurando a estaca que necessitava para a caça.Afinal, seria estranho ela ter ido pedir informações e se não fosse caçar tais criaturas o que pensariam de seus atos?

Saiu de casa com cautela, para que ninguém visse uma jovem com uma estaca rumo ao desconhecido, sabiam que havia algo errado na cidade, mas, não era necessária tanta cautela, entretanto, todo cuidado é pouco, não deveriam alarmar muitas pessoas, os boatos seriam fatais, e atrapalhariam o trabalho das caça-vampiros.Poderiam não ser muitas as pessoas curiosas que olhavam pelas janelas das suas humildes e grandes casas para a rua, mesmo assim todo cuidado é pouco quando se trata de um assunto tão delicado.

Seus passos mostravam toda cautela, apesar de não ser uma caça-vampiros muito habilidosa, ainda sim era uma e sabia como tomar cuidado.

Depois de pouco tempo vasculhando as ruas da cidade, pode encontrar uma de suas presas com uma mulher humana.Desferiu socos, chutes, no entanto, o vampiro não deixava uma brecha para ela atacar de jeito nenhum, quando ia voltar a tortura-lo ele virou pó.

#Kikyo não está na hora de torturar seu adversário, temos que cuidar de outros. – Falou a primeira caça-vampiros daquela cidade

#Sim...

Assim que passaram por uma lata de lixo, dois seres saíram e ficaram ao lado da Kagome.Uma menina de cabelos marrons, que se chamava Sango e outra de cabelos pretos até os ombros e olhos azuis respondia pelo nome de Rin, a jóia que fora transformada.

#Kikyo essa é Rin a jovem de quem lhe falamos hoje, na biblioteca.

#A sim entendo, ela virá conosco sempre?

#Não sei, mas hoje ela quis vir.

O silêncio que se instalara não era incomodo, pois parte das pessoas que se encontravam lá não percebiam o que acontecia a sua volta por estarem demasiadamente mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

"O que será onee-chan que você falou de mim para está jovem?" Pensava Rin.

"Não queria que Kikyo estivesse aqui, sinto que algo vai acontecer..." Pensava Sango.

"Então, já que esta menina está aqui o plano será executado, pois sei que _ele _estará observando-nos de longe para saber qualquer coisa desta jovem..." Pensava Kikyo.

"Continuarei a proteger a jóia, ou melhor, minha onee-chan..." Pensava Kagome.

Quando passavam por um beco puderam ouvir alguns gritos e foram caminhando para lá, se depararam com uma cena que seria aterrorizadora se já não estivessem acostumadas.Um grupo de vampiros com algumas humanas, para morder o pescoço e chupar-lhes o sangue.

Enquanto isso Rin e Sango estavam escondidas atrás do tronco da árvore, que por sorte havia lá.

Como era o tipo de Kikyo chutar e socar sem derrotar os vampiros logo ficou mais complicado de extermina-los, sendo assim, a segunda exterminadora pôs-se a mata-los de vez ao invés de seguir seu típico tipo de exterminação.

Quando terminaram o pequeno trabalho, seguiram seu caminho até que em uma hora foram atacadas por outros vampiros, Kagome terminou com alguns e ao olhar Kikyo esta havia atacado sem querer uma humana, e no exato momento em que a mulher caíra no chão um policial passara pelo local e vira que a exterminadora a matara.

Amanhecera, Kikyo havia sido presa por assassinato e mandada para uma cadeia na outra cidade.Nem tudo havia dado certo, já que uma das exterminadoras havia sido 'perdida'.

O período da manhã passou normalmente e logo todos já se encontravam na biblioteca comentando sobre o que ocorrera, fora decidido que tudo continuaria normalmente.Kagome combinara que encontraria Sango a noite, para que as duas fossem junto de Rin, caçar alguns vampiros, pois a mais nova não queria ficar sozinha.

Rin soubera que era uma jóia, mas, este fato não abalara muito a garota, só não queria permanecer sozinha de jeito algum.

Ao anoitecer as três encontravam-se no local, entretanto Sesshoumaru pegou Rin, ele tentaria abrir o portal.

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Oie!Desculpem a minha demora, é que eu sem querer deletei o resumo que a Sra.Kouga me enviara para que eu pudesse ter uma idéia, mas, como o início já havia sido preparado eu pode ter uma idéia.Mas, não terminei como deveria, visto que ainda não recebi uma resposta da antiga autora para saber se ela havia o resumo.

BOAS FESTAS, UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO E QUE CONSIGAM TUDO QUE POSSAM QUERER, CONTANTO QUE SEJA COM MÉTODOS BONS, E QUE SÓ CONSIGAM AQUILO QUE NÃO VÁ PREJUDICAR NEM VOCÊ NEM A AOUTRO SER.


End file.
